Hurt and Healing
by RosesAreForWriters
Summary: This is AU, and takes place in Pt 2 of "The Apprentice." Instead of Robin getting up after he grips his shoulder in pain, he just gives up, and out of nowhere Jinx helps him. He doesn't help very much in the fight, because he ends up getting hurt worse.


**A/N: So...this is a Robin/Jinx friendship kind of story. It's pretty AU, taking place during Pt 2 of "The Apprentice." Instead of Robin getting up after he grips his shoulder, he stays down. Slade is about to press the button, but Starfire...okay skipping that. Anyway, the events change a bit. Just a warning.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.  
**

* * *

"Hurt and Healing"

His shoulder hurt. That's what was constantly on Robin's mind, and that was one of the very few things he thought, while he was fighting Slade. The other thoughts included something about his friends being killed if he didn't follow directions, why he still hasn't gotten the detonator from Slade that could kill his friends, and the strange noise he heard when he was passing by one of the rooms in the far corridor, where surprisingly, there were bedrooms.

He didn't even consider the thought that Slade needed sleep. He did, apparently, and knew his apprentice needed it too. The room wasn't very comfortable however, it was cold and emotionless. His bed was hard, almost like there were a few sheets over a metal slab. There was a single pillow, but it wasn't very soft either. Robin eventually had to get his cape, and ball it up, which he hated to do. He'd iron it the day he got out of this mess.

There was another thing that kept him from sleeping though. That noise. It sounded like crying, somewhat. It was muffled, so the sound didn't come properly to Robin's ears. Yet, even though it could be another human, he was exhausted physically, and the pain in his shoulder wasn't even just his shoulder cap. It was his entire right shoulder blade, and his underarm. He had a splitting headache, and he couldn't think very well at all. Other than the noise, he couldn't remember getting to his room. He didn't remember the directions to his room, but he'd figure it out in the morning.

* * *

The next day, he had to steal again. He had to fight his friends again, and he nearly got them killed this time. The worst part? He had to do it on top of a Wayne Enterprises building. His father's company. He felt like such a…he just felt low. He couldn't even describe the feeling, but it had a mix. Guilt was in that mix, depression too. He'd never get out of this, and if he did, his friends would still be hurt somehow, he just knew it.

He got into another fight with Slade. Robin had to figure things out fast, because there's no way he and Slade can keep from fighting. Slade would just press the button and hurt his friends until he gave in, every time. That one thought distracted him, scared him half to death, and Slade shoved him, kicked him, and then pulled his right arm behind his back. That really hurt, and not even in a bearable way. When Slade let him go, Robin rolled over and gripped his shoulder.

Seconds later, Slade's cold hands gripped his hair and pushed his head down, and that hurt too. There was so much pain going on. He couldn't even see straight. He could hardly hear Slade over the sound of blood rushing in his ears. Slade said something about his friends. Then Slade got up and walked away, but Robin found he couldn't do that. Then Slade stretched out his arm, and was about to push the button when a green bolt blasted him fifteen feet away. Starfire. Friends. Those were two of the only thoughts he had at that second. So much _pain_.

"Hey, birdie, quit growling. I'm gonna see if I can help you," a voice whispered from behind him. He tried to be quiet, but his breathing was still hard and rough. A dainty hand pushed him onto his side, and then they hovered over his torso. He stared at a face with big pink hair, and pink cat eyes. That was familiar…

Oh. It was that girl that led the attack that caused him to almost drown in a sewer. Her friends and her took over the tower, and she stole his belt…

"Don't take my belt," he breathed, his eyes starting to close. His torso was starting to feel a little bit better, but his shoulder was practically shaking. Was he really experiencing this?

"Don't worry, I won't," she whispered. Her right hand started to hover over his shoulder, and suddenly he felt really sleepy. Then she shook him.

"Go help your friends. Slade's pushing the button," she hissed. Robin nodded, and got up. He started to trudge over to the power source, and knew that if he touched it, he'd get those microbes in his body too. Slade couldn't use the button from then on now could he, if Robin had them too?

It was like a burning electricity filling his body, hurting his brain like a brain freeze, when Robin grabbed it. He still needed a better grip on it, and he was reluctant to bring his still injured shoulder to the little globe. He growled at the new…dare he think it again…_pain._ He was thrown back by the force, and he stayed down for a second. Then he did his best to get up, and walk over to Slade.

"New deal, Slade. If I lose my friends, you lose your _apprentice_…and I know how you _hate _to lose," Robin growled, right as he let his unconscious take over.

* * *

"Robin? Robin? _Please_, Robin, wake _up_," a familiar feminine voice rang in his ears. That was…Starfire, wasn't it? Yeah it was her…

"Don't rush him. As long as he's asleep, he can't consciously feel any pain. Let him sleep," another girl voice replied to Starfire's wish. It wasn't Raven, but the pink girl. What was her name again?

"Jinx is right Star. Plus, he seems pretty peaceful. He looks nice for a change, despite all of the bruises," Raven, definitely Raven said something this time. Robin suddenly felt the sensitive areas once Raven mentioned them. He winced visibly.

"Robin!" Starfire squealed. She was quick to squeeze him in a hug, but there were bruises on his chest and a shoulder that she managed to hurt. He groaned loudly, and he opened his eyes in time to see Raven use her powers to remove the alien. He looked at Jinx, who sheepishly waved at him.

"My shoulder doesn't hurt as bad," he croaked. "Thanks." She nodded, but didn't say a word.

"You suffered some pretty bad blows, dude. You've been unconscious for like, a day and a half," Beast Boy informed him softly, appearing from behind the curtain. Cyborg stepped into his vision then too.

"Sorry. I had to get the button away from Slade," Robin grumbled. Then Jinx smiled a little.

"You sound a little out of it, Robin. Now your concussion is talking," she spoke finally, giggling. He tried to smile.

"Well, it doesn't hurt. My shoulder does though. Can I have some more pain medication? I'm tired," he babbled softly. Cyborg nodded, and Raven filled up the little plastic bag again. Almost immediately he started feeling sleep…ier.

"Welcome to the team, Jinx. No more tears anymore," he breathed tiredly,, subconsciously realizing she was the noise he had heard. She had been held captive by Slade, and she got out in time to help him. How nice.

He fell into a dream of peace and pink.

* * *

**A/N: That was nice, right? So anyway, Jinx was being held captive, and she got loose. I told you, this is AU, so if don't like it, well I told you it was AU. Don't call it stupid. However, constructive criticism and mistakes being pointed out in a nice way will help.  
**

**~RosesAreForWriters  
**


End file.
